Tenma Kuchiki
|birthday = 17th June |age = 26 |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 76kg |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |bloodtype = A |affiliation = |occupation = Captain |team = 6th Division |previous team = Unknown |partner = Kūgi |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |education = |status = Active |shikai = Kōgyoku no Hana |bankai = Kōgyoku Ishigumi: Tairagu Akari}} Tenma Kuchiki (朽木天魔 Kuchiki Tenma, lit: Decayed Tree, Heavenly Demon) is the current of the in the , and the temporary head of the Kuchiki Clan. Because of the inability to find a suitable heir, Tenma is the only option available, despite being an illegitimate child, he was the only one with the ability to occupy the position. A stoic, and dismissive Captain who fulfills his duties splendidly, he wishes to prove himself as an ideal Kuchiki. His lieutenant is Kūgi. Appearance Tenma, as a Kuchiki, despite being illegitimate, has a natural beauty that radiates around him. His stature is impressive, standing at a full 6'1". He has a stern and rather empty look to him despite what his name would suggest, and generally bears an impassive and cold demeanor. He stands tall and proud, his brown eyes look neutrally over his environment, his long hands behind his back, and his long, slim fingers interlocked over one another. His long black hair is the trademark of the Kuchiki, and reaches down to his shoulder-plates, tied into a single ponytail, with a bang framing the right side of his face and obscuring the entirety of his right eye. Because of his status, despite being fleeting, as a Kuchiki Head, he adorns two Kenseikan on the right side of his head. Conforming to the standard principles of the eloquence of the Kuchiki, Tenma adorns the standard shinigami shikahusho like most shinigami, with specific exceptions. His sleeves are detachable, allowing him to effortlessly remove them when needed and ride further into battle with a slight hint of confidence plastered upon his face. His haori is sleeveless, and simply flies outward from his person. Finely wrapped around his torso is a light-blue obi sash, tainted with faint traces of midnight-blue, and at its left is his zanpakutō tucked snugly, and ready for action. A regal air is situated around this nobleman. Though his blood is considered impure, he does not give any indication of this. His stoicism is the only veil that conceals his remorse, and it is this remorse, this burden that he has been given, that he wishes to remove forever. He is Kuchiki Tenma. He is the leader of the Kuchiki, and he will go to any end to prove it. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Impressive Intellect and Strategy: Zanjutsu Master: *'Jūhachi: Onigiri' (十八:鬼斬り, "The Eighteenth: Demon Sword"): *'Daishi: Afurete' (第四・あふれて, "The Fourth: Overflowing") :*'Senjōtaki' (線形滝 Linear Waterfall) Kidō Specialist: *'Sakkaku Ken' (錯覚剣 Illusion Sword) :*'Machiryūketsu' (区流血 Divergent Bloodshed) Hohō Expert: *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom") :*'Kakusenka' (隠閃花 Hidden Flash Sword) Hakuda Specialist: *'Tsukiyubi' (撞指 Thrust Fingers) :*'Godai Tsukiyubi' (五大撞指 Thrust Fingers of the Five Elements) Zanpakuto Kōgyoku no Hana (紅玉の花 Flower of Ruby) is a powerful Kidō-Type Zanpakutō that has been inherited by a few select and powerful members of the for generations since their roots within the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. The spirit herself had been searching for a wielder who is capable of wielding and resonating with her at her full potential. A powerful warrior princess; she has subdued Tenma and berated him on many-a-occassion for his lack of resolve in proving his worth. It is through her trials that Tenma has grown as both a warrior and a person. She works in tandem with him in order to function as the head of the clan; providing general advice that has been passed down for millennium among the prosperous Kuchiki Clan. Kōgyoku no Hana possesses a unique sealed state. Though initially it would appear as a standard katana; through different perceptions there are various different interpretations of the sealed state. This is thanks to her own interference, manipulating perception dependent on the hostility of the spiritual energy that is surrounding her. From what is recorded by her previous wielders; Kōgyoku no Hana is a of approximately 70 inches, trailing above halfway of Tenma's entire body length. The blade itself has a red hue on its edge, remarked to be the blood stains of those who have fallen to her blade. The hilt itself is wrapped in a ribbon ornate with several crystal flowers, whilst the guard of the blade bears a prominent crimson color with similar ornaments on it as well as having a general rose-like shape. The saya is a slightly darker red, and is meant to contrast slightly with the actual blade; while the actual saya reads the kanji: 無駄花花最戦. This means, The blossom which fails to produce fruit, blooms greatest in war'which is also the release command for the zanpakutō's Shikai. *'Ukiyoai Shikizakibara (浮き世愛 四季咲き薔薇 Love has a fleeting life, like the rose that blooms every season) : Upon chanting the command, The blossom which fails to produce fruit, blooms greatest in war, Kōgyoku no Hana! (無駄花花最戦紅玉の花! Mudabana Hanasaisen, Kōgyoku no Hana!) Tenma immediately unwraps the ribbon that surrounds the hilt of the blade. Using his spiritual energy as a fuel, he causes the clips of crystal that adorned it to be removed and elongated into medium-sized crystalline structures resembling something along the lines of nunchaku. Once this stage has been achieved, Tenma will then connect the numerous rods into a single line before his spiritual energy is transferred into the center of it which has a large ruby adorned into it. Once this transfer is complete; the Bō-like polearm uses his spiritual energy to split into several sections, and at both ends a flower shape forms through the solidification of his own spiritual energy. At the center of the newly formed "Bō", he splits apart the weapon, causing two elongated spiritual weapons to be at his disposal. The most intriguing thing about these weapons is the manner in which Tenma can manipulate their shape at whim. Most commonly he will employ them as elongated dual blades of spiritual energy with an enclosed rose shape, but he has also resorted to other forms of weaponry dependent on the situation. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Rakkasōai' (落花相愛 Falling Petals of Mutual Love) :*'Ikebanatōto' (生け花尊 Flower Arrangement of the Nobility) :*'Onnazukikatō' (女好き花刀 Flower Blade against the Lustful) : ' Kōgyoku Ishigumi: Tairagu Akari' (紅玉石組み: 平らぐ明かり Garden Arrangement of Rubies: Suppressed Gleam) :Bankai Special Ability Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Supporting Character Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character